everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bedtime Bazaar
If you go down to the woods tonight, you'll be in for a surprise. For every night, in the fairy clearing, the Bedtime Bazaar appears. Fairies and other supernatural folk bring their wares to sell in this beautifully illuminated spellbinding fair. It is filled with music and noise, yet it is also quiet and not widely known. Come morning, it will disappear without a trace. Few students know about it, yet to the rebellious few, who will explore the woods after dark, the bazaar is a popular location. It is also a commonly shared secret amongst the fairies of Ever After High, as the closest access point to home. Thankfully Grimm has not caught wind of it, yet. The Bazaar Location The bazaar takes place in a large plaza in a fairy ring. It is surrounded by large toadstools, and most of the circumference around it is covered by tangled vegetation so thick as to be inaccessible from those sides. The bazaar itself can be maze like due to the sheer size. The fairy rings are like a gateway between the fairy and the human worlds. At night the connection is strongest and the bazaar crosses over into the human world. In the fairy world, it is a simple market place, but the nightly crossover into the human world brought a unique charm that attracted more and more people. History of the bazaar The fairy ring used to be the site of fairy dances that would go on the whole night. It is rumoured that due to the abnormal size of the plaza that an ancient witch's castle or a ballroom used to exist there. Either way, there was an abnormally high concentration of magic at the area. The toadstools enclosing the area are a rare kind, with powerful magical properties and sooner or later the plaza became a sync point between the two realms. The majority of the fair folk cannot travel between their world and earth at will, so word of the connection point spread rather quickly. People began to travel to the ring as a gateway for trips into the human world. Some would settle down near the plaza, and eventually a small town was built around it. Many opened shops to sell to the travellers. Later, merchants began taking their wares to the human world to sell to the residents of the forest. The town was always a surprisingly diverse place, so when humans began to come, no one batted an eye. Despite most fairy rings being known for cursing and harming humans, the pixie ring the bazaar was built on was created with more benevolent magic, and this makes the vegetation around it flourish. About The Bazaar is almost dream like. No noise can be heard from it until you enter the circle. The bazaar is filled with noise, mainly the shouts and bargaining of a busy market. Unlike normal markets, there is much more music in the air. It sounds wonderful as it is the magical fairy music. The plaza is filled with all sorts of scents, from the foodstuffs and from the perfumes that fairies are so fond of. There is a definite magical force that can be felt pulsing through the earth below you and in the air around you. It's electrifying. Despite being walled in by vegetation, the night sky shines through clearly above you. If it rains, the mushrooms will bend inwards, acting as a roof. The bazaar is colourful, appearing more vibrant than normal life. Many things appear to sparkle. The bazaar is illuminated by lanterns, casting a soft orange glow. It almost feels like a festival. The plaza is always warm, despite the outside temperature, so many children run around barefoot to feel the warm pulse beneath their feet. The ground is somewhere between bare earth and chalky white stone. It's not exactly dirt but it feels natural and organic. Shops These have some of the most exquisite items you have seen. Most were made in the fairy realm, and have to be seen to be believed. Not to mention the vast array of magical artifacts that can be found. For some tailors, only the fabric found here is good enough. The prices are also decent, however even if they get steep do not try to steal them. They will probably be enchanted to curse thieves! Fairies are very prideful and want all their possessions to be unique. That is why in the fairy world mass production is not popular, and crafting or getting things custom made is the norm. Most creatures at the bazaar sell either hand crafted goods, or raw materials. Whatever you choose to buy, it's sure to be one of a kind! (if you want to add specific shops here then go ahead) Stands "Old" Ulva's Witchingly Wonderful Wares “Old” Ulva’s Witchingly Wonderful Wares '''is one of the many stalls active within the Bedtime Bazaar location. It is solely manned by Ulva Spellsom, a former private witch tutor whom most students have assumed to have since retired. Spellsom sells a series of “home-brewed” potions and will give a customer proper instructions on how to use these potions for an extra fee. While on the surface, this stall seems perfectly legitimate, a lot of the potions on sale have been deemed unsafe, and thus banned by the local authority. Ulva is fully aware of the legislation and status of the potions she crafts, though a lot of customers will not recognize an illegal potion unless they can recognize the visual clues. The potions Spellsom will sell to the public can range from typical love potions to transformative concoctions and even poisons (though Ulva will not sell poisons to a minor or anyone without the appropriate licences.) Though for the most part, there isn’t much consistency with what she stocks, and will have a first-come first-serve attitude to business. Ulva is your typical witch, talking with an aged, croaky accent and having a hostile approach to newcomers. She usually will attempt to sound slightly more pleasant, talking at a higher pitch when selling something to a person. Rumour has it that Ulva did not retire from the Witching Board of Education but instead was dismissed for “disobedience”. Though this is hardly common knowledge and the she will not respond to any allegations regarding this. Instead, she will presume to cast a spell, turning the victim into a frog for a short amount of time. '''Lucia Feyrin's Lamps and Lights This shop sells lanterns and other illuminations with special magic properties. The light inside them comes from the stars and have calming or therapeutic effects. Though the cheapest are simply for light, the higher priced ones are enchanted with navigational magic to direct you to where to go or have the ability to enhance healing. All their lamps have open tops. You will only be allowed to buy them after the vendor sternly makes you promise not to trap the light inside. It may leave the lamp for periods of time, but will return when it's needed. If trapped, the light will die out. As a failsafe, every item is enchanted not to leave the clearing until bought. This stand is run by a family of firefly fairies. Though Lucia originally made the shop, she is getting old and is only ever seen on full moons,which firefly fairies obtain energy from. Most commonly the stand will be run by her daughter Lumina, sometimes with Lumina's husband Orion sitting in back. On occasion Lumina will bring her young children Glint and Bright along with her. Sometimes Lumina's teenage daughter Radiance runs the stand alone. Read more about the Feyrins here Caroline Puckrite's Melodic Market A teen fairy with a smirking face sits alone on a blanket. Most noticeable about this stand is that all the wares are either floating around her head, or are lying on a shining floating keyboard. This fairy is very cheerful with many a tale to tell as you examine her wares. She sells all types of musical instruments. Many of them are magical, able to play on their own or traditionally. Many instruments are already playing music, as she idly conducts while waiting for customers. She's quite a charming character. The anti theft curses she uses are a bit more destructive. If taken from her, the instrument will be replaced with useless dirt and an unstoppable tuneless warbling will pour out of your mouth. Read more about Caroline here. Des' Sewing Supplies A middle age destiny runs this stand. He's a calm pleasant person, and you'll find him easy to talk to, especially if you're passionate about sewing. He sells sewing supplies, but is most known for his rare threads in hard to get colours. All of his stock is of high quality and he takes a lot of pride in it. He'll be more than willing to give you advice on sewing or dressmaking if you ask. In the fairy world, he's a tailor as his main job. He'll sell rejected or unsold clothing at the bazaar too. It's usually just a scarf or two, but fairies are notoriously picky, so in party season, he'll sometimes sell full blown ballroom gowns and party dresses. Angelica Meadows A pùca who walks around the bazaar, selling flowers and vegetables. She's a kind and generous soul so you will often find her just giving her stuff away for free. She definitely doesn't have good foresight. The Kelpie 'Miraspella's Miraculous and Spelltacular Stall' Miraspella's Miraculous and Spelltacular Stall is run by a young witch, Miraspella "Spella" die Hexe, who often sells inexpensive and handmade witchy products, such as pendant charms, legal and weak potions, and jewellery such as pins and circlets perfect as ornamention. If you ask her for a special list of her wares, she might even slip you some of her own writing underneath the table. And if the stall appears to be manned not by the witch herself, but rather a tall human with pink hair, you can hexpect to find Miraspella hovering elsewhere at the Bazaar, probably delivering love letters to potential love interests'' in person''. 'Frank's Magical Weapons Emporium' Frank's Magical Weapons Emporium is a recently set up shop by the gnome Frank. Frank used to be a most vicious warrior, but his life lacked a meaning. After being shown a more peaceful way, and after various anger-management sessions, he opted to leave fights behind. Thus, he decided to get rid of the vast variety of weapons he had gotten his green hands on throughout the years. His stall exhibits an incredible array of weapons of all kinds, from bows to daggers to morningstars. He also has some shields and armours in stock. Though all these weapons might seem ordinary to the naked eye, they have actually been smitten by different races and creatures, and have secret properties, most of them caused by ancient spells, secret blacksmithing techniques or legendary attributions granted by the foes they have brought down. If the buyers are willing, Frank will tell them all the stories regarding his weapons and the fights they have been in. However, one must be careful: though he's mostly reformed, Frank can easily get upset, and one definitely doesn't want to see him upset. Avoid commenting on his colour or joking about his height and you will be safe. 'Titania’s Faeriec Vegetarian Cuisine' Around an open fire there lay a set of knives, pots, forks, trays and all kinds of cooking tools. Chef Titania, a willowy harpy, owns and runs this stall. The food offered is unlike anything humans have ever seen. Although most of the components resemble those of mundane dishes, the harpy certainly astonishes with her renowned stuffed soup or her spaghetti with melting bread sauce. Titania, like many, stands against animal cruelty, and believes that one’s alimentation doesn't need to include another one’s pain. Therefore, she chose to follow a vegetarian diet. However, after discovering a passion for cooking, she decided to apply her knowledge and skills to aid the transmission of her beliefs. Thus, her vegetarian food shop has been opened. 'Cobblingelf Repairs and Clothesmaking' Depending on the classes an Ever After student takes, they may hear two familiar voices shouting and arguing. These two voices belong to none other than Tanner and Satin Cobblingelf, two will probably be kicked out shoe-elves siblings who aren't in the best relationship with each other. Their shop is based around the repairing and making of clothes. The primary reason of Satin's absences is her dedication to her bazaar stand. Somewhat straying from her destiny, she tailors custom clothes with a special fabric she has yet to reveal her findings from. All that anyone knows is that all the tailored clothes from the Cobblingelf siblings is made of something unknown. Tanner, who takes the job less seriously (especially because he was dragged into this by force), will repair nearly anything for a decent fee. Anything ancient, near-destruction or pretty much in bad treatment will cost more and may be 'enchanted' for even more. For those who wish to steal from them, a warning: all clothes have an enchantment that causes the last person (besides the owners) to wind up injured or threatened after it is brought some feet away. This basically applies to everything in the stand, really, except the table. Just don't steal the table because Satin may have hidden some fireworks in between the panels. Ardal's Shoes 'n' Nulty's Brews Although two separate stalls, they are never seen apart. Standing side by side and run by self proclaimed brothers, most pair them together, much to Ardal's chagrin. Ardal is a grumpy looking leprechaun who is always seen seated on his tiny stool, hunched over a shoe, cobbling with incredible speed and precision. On his blanket is an incredible variety of shoes of every imaginable size, from those only a mouse could fit into, to giant's shoes, large enough for a family of pixies to live in. A cobbler by trade, he did not willingly decide to attend, and will gruffly state that he is simply accompanying his brother. However despite his irritable exterior, Ardal's passion and mastery shine through in his work. If asked about a pair of shoes, he will gladly aid you with finding a fitting pair. He will also accept requests to mend shoes and works with such speed that you shall be able to pick up the mended pair within the hour. Prices are steep, but acceptable and he is willing to barter. Although gruff, he does have a soft spot for children and will occasionally put up with them playing with his wares. Due to this, he tends to lower the price slightly and be willing to barter to a lower price point with EAH students. Nulty, the clurichaun is a different story. A brewer of many different drinks of every conceivable flavour and ingredient, both alcoholic and non alcoholic, Nulty sells the leftover stock at the bazaar. Commonly perched on a barrel, from which he keeps refilling his overflowing cup, Nulty's motto, as he frequently repeats, is that 'night time is fer boozin!' Indeed, this clurichaun starts drinking the moment he ends work. A loud and festive drunk, he somehow retains the ability to do business. He's very liberal with prices and easily entertained with conversations with potential customers, with a signature guffaw that's a cross between a dog's snort, a donkey's hawwing and a parrot's squack. Indeed, so liberal that he'd cheerfully sell alcohol to minors, if Ardal wasn't there to loudly reprimand him. He's surprisingly observant and no one has ever been able to sneak up on him. Thieves will be reprimanded with a solid kick to the head. Arethusa and Finn's Get-Well Water A stationary fixture near the bazaar's centre is a near overflowing well with a water nixie perched on or lounging in it. This damp hawker is Arethusa, the relaxed owner of said well. They keep a multitude of glass vials submerged in the well which they use to bottle the crystal clear and pristine water for sale. This water has healing and rejuvenating properties, making it a popular product for a temporary health boost or aid as well as an ingredient for many medicinal potions. These properties are said to be given to the water by Finn, a giant magical salmon living at the bottom of the well, and Arethusa's beloved pet. Arethusa's profession as a masseuse and physical therapist is present in the items she keeps displayed around her well-other herbs, ointments and teas sit on a small table, also available for purchase. She also keeps a fire burning beside a metal bath filled with well water. Older people are very fond of this stall due to this and you can almost always see someone enjoying an open air bath in this healing water. Arethusa has a very casual approach to the bazaar, using it as a chance to have a good conversation with whoever wants it. Also leaning against the well are a few folding chairs and a table with some cushions and blankets. Arethusa will gladly pull up a chair for a regular or a stressed or sad person and give them a shoulder massage or break open a can of tea to enjoy a long talk about whatever. At later hours of the bazaar, there are often children curled up in blankets and fast asleep by the fire as parents leave their worn out children in the nixie's care while they finish up. A magnetic and compassionate personality, you'll be drawn to her as a friend. Bewitching hour A fan fashion line based on the students who visit. They dress up fairly warm (hey it is night and they have to trek into a forest) so coats are a big thing, usually over something more comfortable than daywear. Some may even wear pajamas underneath, or nightdresses and trousers. Accessories include things bought at the bazaar such as brightly coloured scarves or enchanted items. Apart from this, the clothes tend to be more subdued, because i mean they are sneaking out after curfew. It would probably be a budget line. (Once again, if you want to be part of the line, feel free to add your character.) Characters Glynn Gallant Sloane Deathless Abigail Thief Prima Waltz Sabine Salu Shirley/Lilith Schicksal Eve Nimble Calli Latrans Bella Bear Miraspella die Hexe Andre Fairchild Akito Takenaka Pixie le Fay Xandra Taika Lindsay Distress Notes * It was originally called The Midnight bazaar, but Bedtime is more... Fairytale-ey * Ironically this page was created at night at 2am because I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about it. Category:Fan Lines Category:Doll Lines Category:Locations Category:Hidden's Locations